


If You Cannot Be Both

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Crying, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Surprise Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Dopheld Mitaka is tied up and deflowered by his two co-Commanders. This story is trash and I should feel like trash.





	If You Cannot Be Both

The light in his quarters was turned down low, but there was still enough of it that Hux could make out Lieutenant Mitaka's naked form on the bed. Each wrist was affixed to one top corner, each leg wedged painfully apart from the other by the spreader bar, and, largely unseen beneath him, the thin but solid chain that joined the bar with the collar around his throat, forcing his knees into a folded position that left the plug inside him nicely exposed.

It was a truly captivating scene - and, judging by Kylo Ren's intake of breath beside him, Hux was not the only one who appreciated it.

Dopheld's eyes sought their faces as the General shrugged off his jacket and approached the bed, fear and desperation in his gaze. "Sir. Please," he managed.

Even in the dim light, his humiliated blush was obvious, and the thrill of the sight went straight to Hux's cock. He trailed a finger along the younger man's thigh as he moved up beside him and knelt on the bed, watching the muscles of his pale torso jolt and recede beneath his touch, as if some part of Mitaka still thought he could shy away. It was deeply amusing.

"He should be ready for us by now. What do you think, Lord Ren?" Hux murmured, his hand continuing up to grasp Dopheld's chin. He regarded the trembling Lieutenant's expression calmly, gaze lingering on his parted lips, the brief and nervous dart of his tongue against them.

"We've waited long enough." Ren detached his mask with a hiss, still a few steps behind the General, although he seemed to be in no hurry. Even without the vocoder now, there was a hint of menace in his voice. "But it seems a shame that you should be the first to fuck him." He shrugged off his cloak and took a careful seat at the opposite side from Hux, one gloved hand resting inches from Mitaka's pale hip.

"May I remind you, Lord Ren, that he is _my_ Lieutenant? I have no intention of ceding his virginity to some lightsaber-wielding brute who isn't even a commissioned officer." Hux drew his hand away and began slowly pulling off his gloves, one finger at a time. At Ren's scowl, he added, "If you're that desperate to get off, use his mouth. He's not going to bite. He wouldn't dare."

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Dopheld's eyes fill with tears.

"General, sir, please don't do this," he breathed. "I swear, I won't tell anyone, I'll do anything you want, just, please, don't hurt me."

"My sweet Lieutenant. I have no intention of hurting you, as long as you behave." Now bare, Hux's fingers trailed over Mitaka's cheek again, and the skin was enticingly cool to his touch. "In fact, I fully intend to make you enjoy this."

Dopheld screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away, his taut chest rising and falling with the pace of his breaths. Hux slapped him.

"I told you to behave," he said, in the same calm and even tone as before. The younger man let out a sob. Kneeling fully on the bed beside him, the General shrugged off his tunic and vest before laying them neatly aside. He grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and shifted over to sit between Dopheld's thighs, with Ren's cool gaze following him all the while.

"I must say, I'm going to enjoy this arrangement," Hux continued. "Having the opportunity to de-stress at the end of the day will do wonders for my productivity." The buckle of his belt was released with a harsh click, and he pulled it away from himself slowly as Mitaka's body tensed with fearful anticipation; he could feel the muscles of his legs twitch and harden against his knees. "If it really is that unbearable, Lieutenant, I suggest you lie back and think of the First Order."

Kylo Ren scoffed lightly. Hux chose not to dignify that with a response. He felt the mattress dip as the taller man knelt onto the bed beside him and quietly undid his own belt, heard the shift of fabric as Ren pushed up the hem of his tunic and unlaced the front of his breeches. Hux's fingers slid along the inside of Mitaka's leg before gently encircling the base of the plug.

"I'll be gentle, Lieutenant. This would probably be enough by itself, but I'm going to use my fingers anyway. Perhaps you should think about showing some gratitude."

Dopheld said nothing, only let out a brief whimper as Hux pulled the object out of him, his body shaking visibly. When Armitage slicked up his hand and pressed a fingertip inside him, the flesh had that subtle  _give_ which told him Mitaka was ready for more. He pushed in, relishing the obedient way his body parted despite the tautness of his muscles and the tears streaming down his reddened cheeks.

"Nothing to say? Fair enough. Ren will doubtless have you screaming when it's his turn. I should warn you now that he won't be half as kind as me." His fingers scissored and twisted lazily, spreading the oil inside him as Kylo took out his already swollen cock and stroked it with slow, deliberate movements.

Mitaka wasn't hard yet, but Hux would see to that too, before the night was over. He turned his hand palm-up, crooking his fingers toward himself in a way that made Dopheld yelp suddenly and arch away from the bed, his cock stiffening a little on reflex. The sound made Hux's erection throb achingly in its confines, and he unfastened his trousers with his dry hand.

It took a conscious effort to keep his movements as slow and deliberate as they had been before. The sight and feel of Mitaka lying spread out and ready before him made his breath hitch traitorously in his throat, but he was determined to draw out his enjoyment. He inched forward as he pulled out of him, then pushed Dopheld's knees back against himself, further exposing his slick hole.

"Please don't do this, sir," the younger man whispered, as Hux lubed up and aligned himself against his entrance, the head of his cock already flushed and swollen. The General's hand flexed comfortingly against the back of Dopheld's thigh, almost apologetic.

"Relax, Lieutenant. I'll make it good for you," he soothed, and eased himself inside. Mitaka made a choked sound, flesh fluttering tense around his member, and it was every bit as velvety and tight as he'd imagined. Hux let out a satisfied breath despite himself, his head tilting back as he entered him; at the edge of his vision, Ren's eyes were dark with arousal, his hand working at a slow but firm pace.

Before him, Dopheld's eyes were screwed shut again, expression rapt with humiliation. Hux allowed the weight of his hips to settle on the Lieutenant's quivering body, pinning him down as he impaled him to the hilt.

"Kriffing _hell_ , you feel good," he murmured, his breaths coming a little faster now. Mitaka's body twitched with another suppressed sob. Hux allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensation before he started moving, a slow grind at first before he drew himself out and began, gradually, to deepen his thrusts. His free hand gripped at the bedsheets beside Mitaka's waist as he propped himself up above him, and he felt the slow build of his own ecstasy spurring his pace, suffusing his voice with the heaviness of his breath.

"How do you like your first cock, Lieutenant? You take me so well; you'll be taking my load before long." Hux's movements sped up as Mitaka let his head roll to the side and stared, whimpering, at the opposite wall; the General teased a hand beneath the spreader bar, determined not to let the awkward angle stop him from coaxing Mitaka's dick to full attention. "Stars, I've been thinking about your tight little arse all day. How does it feel knowing I'll be the first man to finish inside you?"

His hearing caught the tail end of one of Kylo's breaths, and he felt a small spark of satisfaction at the idea that Ren might get off before it even came to his turn. But it was probably best not to keep him waiting. As Dopheld's shoulders trembled with the force of his restrained weeping, Hux picked up the pace, although he refrained from slamming into him _too_ viciously.

"We're going to fill you up until you can barely stand," he panted, "Fuck you and _use_ you until you're good for nothing but taking our cocks." (He didn't need to look at Ren to know he was biting his lip.) "By the time we're finished with you, Lieutenant, there will be _nothing_ you can do with a man that we have not already done to you."

Face flushed with shame and reluctant arousal, Dopheld let out another high-pitched sound of protest when the General's hand quickened, now stroking in time with each thrust. Hux felt that familiar gathering of tension deep inside himself and gave in to it, letting the delicious pressure of Mitaka's body draw his orgasm out of him, his breath stuttering in his throat as he came inside.

The rhythmic flex of his hips trailed to a still, and he allowed himself a moment or two of recovery before pulling out and sitting back on his heels, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his forehead. Dopheld seemed to be trying to bury his face in his upper arm, eyes still streaming. Hux climbed up next to him and lay on his side, wrenching the Lieutenant's face toward his by the chin and forcing a hard kiss against his lips.

"There, sweetheart. It's halfway over," he said, so close that their noses almost nudged against each other as Mitaka dissolved into helpless sobbing. Hux shushed him and stroked away his tears. "You'll be used to this soon." Ren was stripping off his tunic now, peeling the trousers from his long limbs and tossing them aside with no consideration for the state of the General's quarters - Armitage would need to have a Word with him later - and his stiff cock jutted eagerly from his body as he knelt naked between Dopheld's thighs, pushing aside the smaller man's abortive efforts to bring his knees together.

He was larger than Hux, in numerous ways, and the strain of being taken by him showed in Mitaka's face. Ren's large hands were gripped crudely at either side of the Lieutenant's waist as he fucked into him, giving him little time to adjust to his rapid thrusts, so Hux took pity on him and wrapped his fingers around Dopheld's still-hard length, massaging him with firm and languid movements. Mitaka's tears were damp against his shoulder, his breaths ragged and ugly, but his body responded nonetheless; Hux knew from experience that Kylo wasn't particularly talkative in bed, so he made up for the silence by murmuring into his ear as his body was jolted viciously against the mattress, part reassuring, part threatening.

"That's it, soldier, take it like you were made for it; you're so good for us, we're going to keep you here and make use of you whenever we please. Maybe we'll even let the other senior officers have a turn, if you beg nicely enough, and you will, darling - we're going to turn you into our little slut - oh, my Lieutenant, you're so _gorgeous_ when you cry."

Dopheld climaxed with a choked moan. Hux held him as he came down from the peak, his gaze meeting Ren's as the Knight pounded into him with eyes burning hot and dark and his thick black hair damp with sweat, and then his body shuddered and he, too, rocked to a stop. Kylo rested over him for a few breathless seconds before moving his palms to the sides of Mitaka's ribcage, rubbing up and down gently.

"You okay?" he said. Hux kissed the Lieutenant on the temple before reaching down to uncuff one ankle from the spreader; Ren took the other.

"Mmhm," Mitaka replied, head rolling blissfully back against the pillow. He sighed and stretched as his legs were released from their bindings, shifted obediently to let Hux unlock his collar, and when the two of them undid the restraints that had pinned Dopheld's wrists to the top of the bed, the gratitude in the Lieutenant's smile reminded Hux that there _were_ more satisfying things in this galaxy than sex or power. Occasionally.

Ren leant up on one elbow beside him as Armitage massaged the feeling back into their lover's arms one at a time and coaxed him into drinking some water. "You sound like a bad holo-porn," he said finally, to which Hux rolled his eyes and to which Mitaka murmured something along the lines of that not being necessarily a bad thing.

"Don't ruin the moment," Hux told him.

"It's constructive criticism."

"Well, Ren, when it's your turn to pick the fantasy, you'll just have to write us some dialogue with a bit more literary merit," he replied as he gathered Dopheld into his hold - who, judging by the looseness of his body, was either asleep or just extremely relaxed, both of which were entirely plausible. "Now. Either move over or get out of bed. I'm falling off the edge here for kriff's sake."

Kylo moved over, letting Hux maneuver Mitaka between them, arms winding around each other, and him.


End file.
